


Kaa Hypnosis Manips

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, Fanart, Hypnotism, Manip, Other, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of manips of Kaa hypnotising various characters.</p><p> </p><p>Note: characters include Melody from The Little Mermaid. Because there is only catching/hypnotising, I have not tagged underage, but she is clearly still a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giselle (Enchanted)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are titled with the pairings.
> 
> The majority of images were taken from [Disney Screencaps](http://disneyscreencaps.com/). Any other image sources will be noted in the appropriate chapter.
> 
> Most of these images have 'catching' and 'hypnotising' variants - the difference is the eyes. This was more suited to DA's style, so I'm posting each character in one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giselle requested by megasonicmanlover.

 

 


	2. Jasmine (Aladdin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine requested by DA user hypnotica2002.

 

 

 

 


	3. Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel requested by DA user hypnotica2002.

 

 

 

 


	4. Melody (The Little Mermaid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody requested by DA user poohandmelody.
> 
> (Includes my one and only attempt to use Kaa as he appeared in Jungle Book 2. Never again.)

 

 


	5. Megara (Hercules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaa chooses the wrong meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please, you think that scares me? I see worse things before breakfast."
> 
> Apparently I couldn't quite take this one seriously.
> 
> Megara requested by megasonicmanlover.


	6. Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA users megasonicmanlover and vincentberkan.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
